Frieza
|-|First Form= |-|Second= |-|Third= |-|Final= |-|100% Final= |-|Mecha= |-|Golden= Summary Frieza (フリーザ) is one of the most significant villains in the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball Z anime. He also makes appearances in several Dragon Ball Z movies, as well as Dragon Ball GT. Frieza is a galactic emperor who runs the planet trade and is feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the descendant of Chilled, the second son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Kuriza. His name is a rephrase of "freezer." Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | Low 4-C | Low 4-C | 4-C | 4-B | 3-A | 3-A Name: Frieza/Freeza Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Presumably in his 70s-80s) Classification: Alien Tyrant, Ruler of the Planet Trade Organization Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Energy Projection, Chi Manipulation, Telekinesis, Homing Attacks, Regeneration (High-Low; regenerated his tail when he transformed into his true form), Afterimage Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Initially with a Scouter, then he learned it naturally), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can alter his body structure and create lower forms, Can transform multiple times to release his power, Can survive in space, Can survive losing limbs or even his entire body, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) | All previous abilities, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level+ (Based on this calculation) | Small Star level | Small Star level+ | Star level (Frieza's true form is far stronger than all of his previous forms) | Solar System level (Casually one-shotted Piccolo, easily defeated Super Saiyan Gohan with a barrage of Death Beams, should be far stronger than Tagoma) | Universe level (Clashed with Saiyan Beyond God Goku, who was stronger than his Super Saiyan God form. Later in the Tournament of Power he easily defeated Roselle, Murichim, Jimeze and Frost) | Universe level (Slightly stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Goku during the ROF Saga. After his mental training in Hell, he was stated to be comparable to current Super Saiyan Blue Goku has become much stronger than before by Beerus) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to post-Zenkai boost Vegeta and his Supernova is this fast) | Relativistic | Relativistic | FTL (Can keep up with Kaioken x20 Goku, who is at least 5c, using only 50% of his power) to FTL+ at 100% | At least FTL+ (Much faster than Super Saiyan Gohan) | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Saiyan Beyond God Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class+ | Small Star Class | Small Star Class+ | Star Class | Solar System Class | Universal | Universal Durability: Dwarf Star level+ | Small Star level | Small Star level+ | Star level | Solar System level | Universe level (Tanked hits from Saiyan Beyond God Goku) | Universe level (Took hits from SSB Goku) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of enduring a very prolonged battle with Goku, in which he suffered a significant amount of injuries bisection and was completely drained of ki, yet still managed to survive the explosion of Namek) Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with ki blasts and attacks in his Final, 100% and Golden Forms. Standard Equipment: His scouter and hover chair. Intelligence: Frieza was the tyrannical ruler of an entire sector of the universe, maintaining and iron grip over entire galaxies through the use of terror and effective deployment of his forces along with his ability to obliterate any opposition. In combat he's a master hand-to-hand combatant who easily defeated the likes of Vegeta and put Goku on the ropes various times in their first encounters. He has mastered the use of Ki Blasts and even managed to replicate Krillin's Kienzan after seeing it once. However, for all his skill, his greatest downfalls are his continual arrogance and impatience when things go wrong, as he rushed to defeat Goku before mastering his Golden Form, which ultimately led to his defeat. Weaknesses: Frieza is incredibly overconfident. He often likes to show off instead of finishing off an opponent. He has limited energy in Golden Form, much like his 100% final form, and will revert to normal when enough time passes. By the time of the Universe Survival Arc, his limited energy weakness in his Golden Form has all but disappeared. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death Beam:' Frieza extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent. *'Death Ball:' Small ball of Ki used in a technique to destroy a planet. *'Fissure Slash:' Capable of casually slashing thousands of meters of area with his finger (at 50% power). *'Nova Strike:' Frieza shields his body in energy and rushes the opponent. *'Punishing Blaster:' Frieza gathers energy in his right hand, raises his hand, thrusts his hand forward and fires a massive blast causing massive damage. *'Telekinesis:' Capable of moving rocks to throw at a target at high speed, or paralyzing weaker targets with Ki techniques and making them explode. *'Tsuibi Kienzan:' Uses his Ki to generate up to two remotely tracking and homing energy discs; are much more effective when he uses his hands to increase their speed and cutting ability. Key: First Form | Second Form | Third Form |''' Final, 100% and Mecha Form''' | First Form (Dragon Ball Super) | Final and 100% Forms (Dragon Ball Super) | Golden Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3